nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
Congress Well Provincial, but if you remain active you can join! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) What to you mean by "Well Provincial" ? Aesopos 13:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess what he meant to say is we are setting up a Provisional Congress. 13:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::If I can be of any help, why not? Aesopos 14:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::So i guess that means we have another congressman? What party are you apart of? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, I do not belong to any party at all, but if need be, I am willing to join one, as long as it is democratic and not controversial. Aesopos 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) SDP, CPL.nm, and the Lovian Democratic Party are leftist and not controversial at all! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :How about the UNS? I need ya! The Master's Voice 15:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I remember Walden, any more to pick from ? Aesopos 15:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Walden's kinda dead but that's all for now Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) If that is okay with you'all, I'll go for Walden, maybe we can revive the party Aesopos 15:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt it - Walden's dead. The UNS, though, needs you very much. The Master's Voice 15:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not apart of walden anymore. But you should really join CPL.nm or SDP. More active! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer Walden. Aesopos 15:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Then sign your name on up and you'lll be back in congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Whre do I sign? Aesopos 16:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your allready signed up! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) @Aesopos- Walden is dead, and the SDP has been made its replacement. So maybe you go with us, or CPL. HORTON11 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Vote in the second chamber To vote on the new congress. ASAP! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the members of te current Donia I government are supposed to vote. The Master's Voice 16:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No, belive or not i just called this vote to order to be more democratic. It's suppose to be that it just takes it's place by magic. I felt this way was better. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'd love to vote but first some admin has to unblock the page, it's locked for some reason. The Master's Voice 16:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Only citizens can votes wait a day,you'll be able to vote then. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sidenote:It says you, Lars, is apart of LAP. Just telling ya. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed the logo of the Walden party is not looking good on the 2011 Provisional Congress page. The LAP seems more striking. Can you change that for me? Thnks a lot. Aesopos 08:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You're switching to LAP? I support the educational reform as well. I'll change the information after I get confirmation that you are now LAP. Also, vote in the second chamber please. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Reminder to come and vote on the Settlement Act. By the way, are you switching to LAP or staying in Walden? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Because we need more equilibrium in congress, I guess it is better I stay with LAP, so change me to LAP Aesopos 07:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Aesopos, are you running the federal elections? You seem to have become very busy since a few days ago. The deadline is the 24th of May. Also, you are welcome to join the LDP if you want. It is similar to the old Liberal Democrats now, since it merged with the Liberal Union to form the liberal democratic party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't know. Aesopos 08:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You better decide soon then, xD. One more week, just so you know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I decided not to run for the federal elections. Aesopos 09:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote please Even though you are going inactive, could you vote in the Forum:Second Chamber and maybe post a thought in the Forum:First Chamber if you can? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting There are elections going on. So you could vote for yours truly! We, CPL.nm, could definitly use the votes! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't feel offended, but this time (baring in mind all what happened with the former endless elections), I decided to make use of my righy not to vote. Aesopos 11:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well at least you're not voting for the enemy then, sorry I mean 'political opponents'. 12:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :To me, a political opponent is the challenge to do better. :) Aesopos 00:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Picture hey I added a picture of myself, how do I make a little icon like your star cookie, mine is still blank even though I added a profile pic. Aesop, have you become a frog? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, still waiting for the princess to turn me into the handsome prince Aesopos 11:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering... Are you still around, Aesopos? After the war has ended, we will need people like you to help build up the country and participate in a nice and peaceful way. You are one of the most peaceful users I can possibly think of - to see you return to Lovia would be a great thing. Would you consider this, Lars? The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go, Lars? I hope you are feeling very washingtonish today. Take another —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, they payed off. Nice to see you again, Lars! And yes, there have been some user rights changes. Inactive people's rights have been taken off, though no new people have gotten ranks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) As I see from the recent changes, nothing has changed really... This country is still as bizar as it has been in the past. BTW, what do you mean by ...they payed off ? Aesopos 05:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The naranjas. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So are you planning to make a few edits and try to get active again? If so, I encourage you to vote. Here's some info to help you decide if you want to vote. Leftists: McCrooke, Abrahams, Villanova. Liberals: Costello, Torres, Krosby (me ), Hoffmann, An, McComb. Rightists: Ilava, Opat', Donia, Breyev. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Liberals need some help--inactive people keep coming on and voting leftist. Thanks in advance if you can throw us some votes! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you, but I do not vote for people I hardly know or do not know at all. Thanks you for your comprehension. Apart from that, I wish you a lot of success. Aesopos 19:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :You could vote for me (I'm Donia\Magnus), or for Pierlot, or Oos. You know us from the past, right? Some of the new guys are also pretty good editors. Give 'em a chance! And even you do not vote or run in the elections, you are more then welcome to resume editing. Lovia needs you, Lars! The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't remember me, Lars? =( Well, that's too bad. I still hope that you'll vote for me anyway--I share most of your views. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::All right, all right, tell me where you want me to vote. Aesopos 15:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Forum:Federal elections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Labour could greatly use your votes, and you would be helping the advancement of Social-democracy. HORTON11: • 15:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::We could all benefit from Lars' vote, Horton. Now it's up to him to decide who is most deserving. The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, I sure didn't benefit. Lars, if you had told me that you were just going to vote for who Dimitri voted, I wouldn't have asked you. Oh well, thanks for casting the votes! (Or maybe you could switch a vote? Villanova and Ilava are so far in the lead it makes me sad, because I am just as good a politician as them.) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, Lars, but I'm not trying to sound like a whiner or anything, so please listen to what I have to say, as part of my campaign: I am trying to improve Lovia with changes to the government. I'm finding ways to make the executive branch more active and the judicial branch more fair and impartial, by modifying the Constitution. I am working with other users to establish effective organizations and improve the police and defense of the nation. Also: I have been twice, perhaps three times as active as Villanova. Villanova is not the reliable editor he used to be, and he even went inactive for over a month around September, and suggested we abandon this wiki and go to another one. He definitely is a good user but Dimitri voted for him because he is progressive, and agrees with his views, not just because he's the most honest user. I think that most people on this site are honest. Please, reconsider your vote, Lars. I would be very pleased if I could win some of your votes. Even if not, thanks for considering. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your votes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Position Let's get all this begging for votes behind us and figure out a way to renew your interest in the site! Is there any position in Lovia you would be interested in having? Anything that you would like to do while on this site? I'm sure there must be something for you to do. You have a lot of expierence after all, and Lovia could really benefit from that. I'd love to here some suggestions from you. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! :) --OuWTB 15:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : Aesopos (talk) 15:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Truth Island news Yeh, that's fine. Aesopos (talk) 14:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Citizenship Refresh Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 14:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeh, that's fine. Aesopos (talk) 14:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Would you like to choose new residences or simply refresh your old residences, further what main characters would you like connected to your username? KunarianTALK 14:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I didn't make up my mind on that as yet. Have to come back on that later. Aesopos (talk) 17:51, February 20, 2017 (UTC)